1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a portable information processing apparatus, an information storage medium and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the portable apparatus field, a display device called PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) is known as a compact and easy-to-carry information processing apparatus. Attempts are made to network information processing apparatuses including such PDAs, personal computers (PCs), electronic pocketbooks, and wordprocessors. In one application of portable devices, a variety of data is transferred from an information processing apparatus such as personal computer (PC) to a portable device in advance, and the data content in the portable device at a remote location is then updated.
Since the portable device has typically a smaller display screen than an ordinary PC, an image, if contracted in the same ratio, a displayed icon becomes too small for a user to learn what is going on or the function of the icon. If a font is displayed, characters are difficult to see. If the size of characters and fonts is reduced with the resolution of the display directly changed, the user has difficulty to see the display screen.
If an attempt is made to present, on the portable device, the same amount of information as much as that on the PC, an icon size and font size must be reduced. This presents a problem, particularly in portable computers and electronic pocketbooks for their screen size. For example, Japanese letters presented on fonts 24xc3x9724 dots or more are comfortable to see. However, the limitation of the display screen size does not accommodate such a font size, and some Chinese letters remain almost illegible.
The conventional devices, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 1-173139 and 4-168482, free users from memorizing duty by tagging icons, which are an object in a metaphorical environment, with a descriptive message to clarify detailed meaning thereof.
Referring to FIG. 57A, a plurality of pieces of icon information 2001 for permitting lower level data to be read are typically arranged in m rowsxc3x97n columns after a variety of application programs are activated on a menu screen 2000. Along with icon information 2001, a character 2002 is presented to describe the function of the icon information 2001, helping a user understand the meaning of the function of the icon information.
Referring to FIG. 57B, in a menu screen 2010, icon information 2014, hierarchically arranged in a plurality of layers and a setting tab 2012 that gives the description of the function of the information and the title of the information perform the same function as that of the icon information.
Since any of the display methods, presented by the above two menu screens, employs an icon tagged with a keyword or a symbol, a user who knows the tagged keyword and symbol finds it handy, but a user who has no prior knowledge of the keyword and symbol has to memorize them first and suffers a drop in work efficiency.
The size of the display of PDA is typically small and sometimes too small for the user to see presented characters and the like comfortably. The user has difficulty learning what function is next activated by any icon selection, and individual icons themselves are too small to be selected.
Such a device imposes a duty of memorizing a new keyword and symbol on a user who has no prior knowledge. Reading additional description inconveniences the user, resulting in a reduction in work efficiency.
The presentation of an icon, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-28157, is contemplated. With the presentation of such an ordinary icon, when the user selects one among a plurality of icons displayed, for a desired function, the user is required to determine where to find a desired function referring to the figure of each icon and a name indicative of its function. A skilled user who already memorized the function corresponding to each icon and where a desired icon is placed, can quickly select a desired icon among numerous icons arranged in a matrix. However, a novice user takes time before she or he understands the function of each icon, and experiences difficulty memorizing where the icon of a desired function is placed on the screen and is subject to an erroneous selection.
In database software running on a PC, a keyword is used to retrieve data, and retrieval results and a browsing action (in which the user watches an image or the like, looking for desired data) are combined to pick up desired data.
When a menu screen is classified into a plurality of categories for retrieval, a complex hierarchical structure is formed. To carry out a retrieval in a top layer, a retrieval keyword is designated for retrieval after designating low-level layers of the hierarchical structure. In the type of database with no keyword used, the more complex the categories for organizing and classifying, the more complicated the hierarchical structure becomes, and more time is required for retrieval.
When the database is retrieved using a desired keyword in conventional database software, data is individually selected to look for detailed information. Specifically, in the conventional database software, retrieval results using a retrieval key are presented simply in the order of registration, for example, and the user is required to make a retrieval action again on the retrieval results already obtained.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems.
The present invention is intended to resolve these problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a display device, a portable information processing apparatus, an information storage medium and an electronic apparatus which make the function linked to each icon easy to understand when a user manipulates the icon information on a menu screen, helping the user learn quickly the relationship of a plurality of types of icon information without relying on font characters, and thereby helping a user select icon information easily.
It is also another object to provide a display device, a portable information processing apparatus, an information storage medium and an electronic apparatus which make the function linked to each icon easy to understand when the user manipulates the icon information on a menu screen, helping the user learn quickly the relationship of a plurality of types of icon information without relying on font characters, and thereby helping the user operate efficiently the device and apparatuses by reducing the operation time resulting from the complexity of a hierarchical structure.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the display device includes display means for displaying, on a menu screen, a plurality of types of information including first through N-th information having at least different attributes, storage means for storing first through N-th background screen character data for presenting first through N-th background display areas that respectively present icon information corresponding to the first through N-th information, and first through N-th icon information corresponding to the first and N-th information, and control means for performing control to create the first through N-th background display areas on the menu screen on an area by area basis, based on the first through N-th background screen character data, and to display the icon information on an area by area basis.
In the first aspect of the present invention, the icon information corresponding to the plurality of types of information is classified and displayed by attribute on the first through N-th display area (background screen). Glancing at the division of the first through N-th background display areas, the user visually recognizes the function (application) of icon information within each area. Compared with the conventional menu screen which presents simply arranged icon information or icon information in combination with character information, the ease of use is excellent. This arrangement is particularly advantageous when the display screen is small; there is no need for displaying character information for identifying the icon information.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the display device includes display means for displaying, on a display screen, a plurality of types of information having different attributes, including at least communications information and schedule information, storage means for storing first through third background screen character data which respectively present a first background display area for displaying icon information corresponding to the communications information, a second background display area for displaying the icon information corresponding to the schedule information, a third background display area for arranging and displaying icon information that is used to retrieve the plurality of types of information enjoyed in each of the first and second background display areas and for storing the icon information, control means for performing control to create the first through third background display areas on the display screen on an area by area basis, based on the first through third background screen character data, and to display the icon information on an area by area basis.
In the second aspect of the present invention, the icon information corresponding to the plurality of types of information is classified and displayed by attribute (communication, schedule, database retrieval) on the first through third background display area (background screen). Glancing at the division of the first through third background display areas and background screen, the user visually recognizes the function (application) of icon information within each area. Compared with the conventional menu screen which presents simply arranged icon information or icon information in combination with character information, the ease of use is excellent. This arrangement is particularly advantageous when the display screen is small; there is no need for displaying character information for identifying the icon information.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the device in the second aspect further includes operating means for inputting the plurality of types of information on the display screen, wherein the control means includes a mode control unit that controls the switching, in response to an input through the operating means, between a first mode in which the first through third background display areas are presented and a second mode in which one of the first through third background display areas is enlarged and presented.
In the third aspect of the present invention, the switching to the second mode enlarges one of the first through third background display areas, helps the user easily recognize which area is used, from its positional relationship within the display screen.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the third aspect, the storage means holds fourth background screen character data to present a fourth background display area for presenting icon information corresponding to input and output information that is input and output, wherein the control means performs control to create each of the first through fourth background display areas on the display screen on an area by area basis, based on the first through fourth background screen character data and to display the icon information on an area by area basis.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, the fourth background display area for the input and output operation is provided in addition to the first background display area displaying the communications information, the second background display area for displaying the schedule, and the third background display area for the database retrieval. This arrangement provides the ease of use to the user.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the third aspect, the control means performs control to create and display information having an attribute corresponding to the input to the icon information through the operating means, out of the plurality of types of information, on a screen different from the menu screen.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention, the plurality of types of information corresponding to the icon information are viewed in response to the input through the operating means.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the display device in the third aspect further includes timing means for counting time, wherein the control means performs control to display the icon information in a chronological order, in accordance with time information of the timing means.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention, the icon information displayed in the chronological order permits the user to visually recognize which one of the plurality of types of information is older than another.
According to a seven aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the third aspect, the first background display area is formed on the upper portion of the display screen in which a sky is presented as a background screen by making the first background screen character data a sky metaphor; the second background display area is formed on the middle portion of the display screen in which a ground is presented as a background screen by making the second background screen character data a ground metaphor; and the third background display area is formed on the lower portion of the display screen in which an underground is presented as a background screen by making the third background screen character data an underground metaphor.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, the first, second and third background display areas are respectively presented in the upper, middle and lower portions of the display screen to form the sky, ground and underground metaphors. The user visually recognizes information relating to each of these metaphors at a glance. Specifically, since one may mentally associate the sky with weather changes, communications information, which is constantly changing, is assigned to the sky metaphor. Since one may mentally associate the underground with reserves of materials, retrievable information as a database is assigned to the underground metaphor. Since one may mentally associate the ground with a breeding ground on which something new may be planted, schedule information is assigned to the ground metaphor. With this arrangement, information is classified by function-related area, and the attribute of information is determined by the background screen. This arrangement is particularly advantageous in the menu screen in which the display screen is small with character information difficult to see.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the sixth aspect, the communications information includes electronic mail information transmitted and received, and reception time information about the reception time of the electronic mail information, wherein control means performs control to display the icon information on the first background display area in the order of reception, in accordance with the reception time information.
In the eighth aspect of the present invention, the electronic mails are presented in the order of reception. Without paying any particular attention, the user automatically visually recognizes the files of electronic mail information in a chronological order.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the sixth aspect, the icon information includes third icon information that is created and displayed as a single character when the number of pieces of the electronic mail information exceeds a predetermined number, wherein the control means performs control to display the third icon information on the first background display area when the number of pieces of the electronic mail information exceeds the predetermined number.
In the ninth aspect of the present invention, as the number of pieces of electronic mail information increases, the number of pieces of icon information increases accordingly. When the number of pieces of electronic mail information exceeds a predetermined number, for example, 3, the third icon information is constantly presented even the number of pieces of electronic mail information becomes 4 or 5. With this arrangement, the display space of the display means is fully utilized. It is not necessary to prepare the number of pieces of icon information corresponding to the number of pieces of electronic mail information.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the ninth aspect, the communications information includes identification information for identifying and classifying the function of the electronic mail according to the content of the electronic mail; the third icon information includes a plurality of pieces of function-based icon information that are classified by function with a view to the content of the electronic mail; and the control means performs control to display the function-based icon information that matches the content of the electronic mail, on the first background display area, in accordance with the identification information.
In the tenth aspect of the present invention, a plurality of pieces of electronic information are classified according to application and are then presented as the icon information.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the fourth aspect, the control means performs control to synthesize and display the icon information on one of the first, second and fourth background display areas, in accordance with an input through the operating means.
In the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the ease of use is even more promoted because the user shifts the desired one among the icon information from one background area to another by the input through the operating means.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the fourth aspect, the storage means holds screen data for forming a background screen of a localized area where the input and output information is displayed, and font data for displaying the input and output information in a hand-written character, wherein the control means performs control to synthesize and display the font data on the screen data, in a layer beneath the icon information, in accordance with the input through the operating means.
In the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the input and output information, such as memo information, employs font data looking like a handwritten letter, presenting a written memo lively on the display screen.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the display device in the twelfth aspect further includes a pen input information processing unit for forming the input and output information, wherein the control means performs control to display the input and output information on the display means, in accordance with external input information input through the pen input information processing unit.
In the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the device includes a business card sized memo tablet as the pen input information processing unit to allow the user to hand-write data in ink.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the display device in the third aspect further includes voice input means for inputting voice information included in the plurality of types of information, and voice input control means for controlling the input of the voice information in accordance with the input through the operating means.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the display device in the third aspect further including voice output means for outputting the voice information included in the plurality of types of information, and voice output control means for controlling the output of the voice information, in accordance with the input through the operating means.
In the fourteenth and fifteenth aspects of the present invention, the display device, with the voice input means and the voice output means, handles voice information. The user not only recognizes visually the display screen but also audibly recognize the voice information. Since information transfer to the user is carried out by means of both vision and hearing, liveliness of the transferred information is much more increased.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the fifteenth aspect, the voice information includes voice communications information transmitted and received, and voice size information relating to the size of the voice communications information; the icon information includes a plurality of pieces of sixth icon information having different configurations corresponding to the voice communications information; and the control means performs control to selectively display the plurality of pieces of sixth icon information having the different configurations, in accordance with the voice size information.
In the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the user easily visually recognizes the amount of information of the voice communications information because it is represented by the configuration of the sixth icon information.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the fourteenth aspect, the voice information includes voice input information having a schedule input in voice, and designated time information at which a user designates a scheduled execution time of the voice input information, wherein the control means performs control to display the icon information in the order of creation, in accordance with the designated time information.
In the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the voice input information such as voice memo information is displayed in the order of creation. Without paying any particular attention, the user automatically visually recognizes the contents of files of voice input information in a chronological order. A plurality of pieces of voice information are displayed in a chronological order according to the degree of importance or urgency determined by the designated time information. The icon information for important voice input information is discriminated from other icon information to help the user learn the degree of its importance at a glance.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the seventeenth aspect, the voice information includes voice size information relating to the size of the voice schedule information; the icon information includes a plurality of pieces of eighth icon information having different configurations corresponding to the voice schedule information; and the control means performs control to selectively display the plurality of pieces of eighth icon information having the different configurations, in accordance with the voice size information.
In the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the amount of voice schedule information is represented by the configuration of the icon information. The user easily visually recognizes the amount of the information.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the sixth aspect, the display means includes a fifth background display area for hiding the display screen when the input operation through the operating means is not carried out for a predetermined duration of time, wherein the control means performs control to enlarge and display the fifth background display area in succession to the duration.
In the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the user can hide the display screen with the fifth background display area if the user does not want the display content to be seen.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, the display device in the nineteenth aspect further includes battery remaining power detector means for detecting a level in a battery, wherein the control means performs control to display the battery level on the fifth background display area, in accordance with the detection result provided by the battery remaining power detector means.
In the twentieth aspect of the present invention, the user visually recognizes the remaining power in a battery.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the nineteenth aspect, the control means performs control to hide part of the display screen with the fifth background display area while displaying the icon information only, in the remaining area of the display screen.
In the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the icon information, such as a TODO list only, is left unhidden so that the display device continuously presents minimum required display information while hiding the display screen.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the display device in the third aspect further includes battery remaining power detector means for detecting a level in a battery, wherein the control means performs control to display the battery level on the display screen, in accordance with the detection result provided by the battery remaining power detector means.
In the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the user visually recognizes the remaining power in a battery without switching the mode.
According a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the third aspect, the control means includes a background screen control unit which presents in high-contrast presentation the background display area that is enlarged and displayed when the second mode is use, while presenting in low-contrast presentation the remaining background display area.
In the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the background display of the area in use, presented in high-contrast presentation, permits the user to recognize, at a glance, which area is in use.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the display device in the third aspect, the storage means includes database display information for arranging and displaying retrieval selection character information that is used to retrieve the plurality of types of information according to alphabets, and a retrieval program for retrieving the plurality of types of information using at least a first alphabetical letter of a word, as a keyword for retrieval, wherein the control means performs low-hierarchical layer display control by designating the keyword for retrieval according to the retrieval selection character information in accordance with an input through the operating means, retrieving the plurality of types of information using the retrieval program, and outputting retrieval result information.
Since retrieval is performed using alphabets in the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, a plurality of any types of information is retrieved at once, without using a complex hierarchical structure.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the information storage medium which at least stores information for forming a display image, includes first through third background screen character data which respectively present a first background display area for arranging and displaying the icon information corresponding to communications information, a second background display area for arranging and displaying icon information corresponding to schedule information, a third background display area for arranging and displaying the icon information that is used to retrieve a plurality of types of information enjoyed in each of the first and second display areas; the icon information; and information for performing control to create the first through third display areas on a display screen on an area by area basis, based on the first through third background character data, and to display the icon information on an area by area basis.
In the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the icon information corresponding to the plurality of types of information is classified by attribute (communications, schedule, database retrieval) and is displayed on the first through third background display areas (background screen). Glancing at the division of the first through third background display areas and background screen, the user visually recognizes the function (application) of icon information within each area. Compared with the conventional menu screen which presents simply arranged icon information or icon information in combination with character information, the ease of use is excellent. This arrangement is particularly advantageous when the display screen is small; there is no need for displaying character information for identifying the icon information.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, the information storage medium in the twenty-fifth aspect includes a retrieval program for retrieving the plurality of types of information using at least a first alphabetical letter of a word, as a keyword for retrieval, and information for designating the keyword for retrieval according to retrieval selection character information in accordance with an input through operating means, for retrieving the plurality of types of information using the retrieval program, and for outputting retrieval result information.
In the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the information storage medium which permits a plurality of any types of information to be retrieved at once using alphabets, without using a complex hierarchical structure.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the portable information processing apparatus includes a display device recited in any of first through twenty-fourth aspects of the present invention.
In the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, significance is imparted, in accordance with their attributes, to divisions between the background display areas in the menu screen and to the arrangement method of and configurations of the icon information so that the user visually recognizes the icon information. The present invention, when implemented in a compact information processing apparatus, helps the user visually recognize the function of the icon information. An easy-to-use information processing apparatus is thus provided.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, the portable information processing apparatus according in the twenty-seventh aspect further includes a wrist attachment which is arranged on the display device and fastens about the wrist of the user.
In the twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, the present invention finds applications in a compact portable information processing apparatus that is intended to fasten about the wrist of the user.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, the electronic apparatus includes an information storage medium recited in one of the twenty-fifth through twenty-sixth aspects.
In the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, the above-described menu screen is created not only on the above compact portable information processing apparatus, but also other general apparatuses including personal computers. The ease of use of these apparatuses is thus promoted.